


Dancing In The Dark

by Descaladumidera



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know how I did this, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smitten theseus, but he'd rather not, but i like it, luckily Tina is there to keep him entertained, that Theseus has to attend, there is an official ceremony, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: Theseus is invited to an official ceremony, held by MACUSA. He’d rather be somewhere else.





	Dancing In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Fantastic Beasts Calendar](https://fantasticbeastscalendar.tumblr.com/)!

It was one of those official ceremonies where you paraded around in your best suit that you hated and told lies to people who wanted to hear them, with a smile on your face, always playing the pleasant colloquist. Theseus hated it with a passion. But he was there nonetheless, walking around the big ballroom MACUSA had rented, getting presented to important people by Minister Fawley himself. To be quite honest, he felt like an arm candy for the Minister (who was his own uncle, what made the whole comparison rather cringe-worthy in Theseus’ opinion).

To his chagrin neither Percival nor his own brother were there and Seraphina seemed to be rather occupied by numerous important wizards and witches. If Percival ever dared to cross his path again, Theseus would not so gently kick him in the arse. How dare his best friend just took off with his brother to go on a research trip to China!

Not that Theseus wasn’t happy for the two love-birds, but he felt betrayed in the most cruel way possible. Percival and he had a pact. If they could make it, they would always attend things like this together. But no, Percival would rather sneak through the Chinese wilderness to watch Demiguises in their natural habitat.

After he had shaken the umpteenth hand offered to him and held small talk once again, he excused himself and fled outside. But not before he could take a glass of finest firewhiskey with him.

Outside it was warm, a low summer breeze ruffling his hair and he took in the vast garden accompanying the ballroom. The flowers were blooming under the pale moonlight and the leaves of trees rustling above his head. It was truly calming and so blissfully silent.

Inhaling the fresh air he got out his cigarette case and lighted up one, taking a long drag, calming his nervous heart and his busy mind. Theseus truly and utterly hated official ceremonies. But they were a painful necessity if he wanted to keep his influence around the world.

Before anyone could get the idea and follow him outside, roping him into a conversation once again, Theseus started walking, making his way through the trees and bushes and just enjoying the silence of the night, while slowly smoking his cigarette and taking a sip of his firewhiskey now and again. Damn, that firewhiskey really was good. He needed to ask Seraphina which brand she ordered for tonight.

‘Oh.’

Theseus’ head snapped up and he came to a halt mid-walk, on a small bridge, crossing a little stream, gurgling right beneath his feet. He had definitely not thought about the possibility of someone else being out here, too. But there she stood, right in front of him. A young woman, surprise written on her face, dark eyes wide as she looked at him. Theseus managed a smile and a sheepish little grin and took her in. She had dark, short hair, framing her face, pale in the moonlight. And she wore a light blue dress, bordering on silver, playing lovely around her lithe frame.

Damn, she was gorgeous.

‘Good evening,’ he greeted, still that stupid smile on his face and he was aware of said smile, but he somehow wasn’t able to school his features.

‘Good evening,’ she replied, sounding slightly out of breath, and now Theseus noticed the glass in her hand, a golden-brown liquid in it. It looked like firewhiskey and in this very moment he thought he wouldn’t mind some company. Especially not when she smiled at him, all white teeth, her eyes glinting and a slight blush on her cheeks.

They ended up standing next to each other on that small but lovely bridge, arms lying crossed on the railing, empty glasses dangling from their fingers, both of them watching the stream below, sparkling under the wan light of the moon. They had both lighted a cigarette and Theseus had learnt that her name was Tina Goldstein and that she had been the woman who had helped his brother a little while back. Of course he had thanked her, rightfully so. In return, when she learnt that he was renowned Auror and War Hero Theseus Scamander, she was reduced to a stuttering, blushing mess, apologising profusely for her mistakes and that she had looked forward to meeting him and that she thought it sad that Newt didn’t attend the celebration, but that she was also glad that her boss had found love.

Theseus had to physically put up a hand and suppress a laugh at her onslaught of words and she went quiet immediately, her lips so tightly shut that they built a thin line.

‘Please, Miss Goldstein, it’s alright. Newton is old and skilled enough to deal with the situations he gets himself into. And to be quite honest, if Percival really had been there, he would have had the needed permits already as I sent them to him. But I’m pretty sure Grindelwald destroyed them. After all, he needed a reason to get to my brother and I’m sorry you got caught in the crossfire. I’m afraid it’s mostly my fault, as I apparently kept sending letters to him, thinking he was Percival, and advising him to ask my brother about the ongoings in New York.’ Now he had blown a load of words into her face and as soon as he noticed, he snapped his mouth shut.

But Tina only giggled and smiled at him and he felt a bit bedazzled, smiling back immediately. To him she was simply endearing; beautiful and clever—and headstrong. He liked that. He really did. And when she slid a bit closer, nudging his arm with hers, he could feel heat creeping up his neck and he looked away, bashfully.

He had a feeling he should say something, but nothing came to mind, only the warm feeling of her body next to his and her smiled that seemed to be stuck in his head as well as her laugh. Damn, he was already smitten. And Theseus Scamander knew his feelings. He didn’t always adhere to them, but he knew them like the back of his hands. And in this moment he knew that he really liked Tina and would rather keep spending the night with her instead of going back to the ballroom and talk to people he couldn’t stand.

With this in mind he looked up, turning to Tina with his most charming smile and held out a hand. ‘May I ask for this dance?’

Tina seemed dumbstruck for a moment, eyes wide and fixed on his, mouth slightly agape. Then she giggled and Theseus thought he could listen to her giggle all night long. ‘We don’t have any music!’ She said, but took his hand nonetheless. It pleased Theseus greatly.

Of course he could do some grand gesture now, waving his hands through the air and conjuring some lovely music with wandless magic. Maybe he would even impress her. But instead of doing so, he said, ‘Does it really matter?’


End file.
